


How to Grow a Gut

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Astoria Greengrass, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Porkish Pixies, Pregnancy, Weight Gain, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Astor Greengrass has always had a 'thing' for bigger guys. He's aware of his type. Draco Malfoy is far from what he'd describe as his type. But he's growing into it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Astor Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a Gender Swapped Astoria Malfoy.
> 
> This is a weight gain story, and i know that's not for everyone. But recently Lindsay Ellis's video which analysed JK Rowling's horrible TERF views, Brought up a peculiar and downright fatphobic view of Fat people. It certainly allowed me to realise that my deviance in making the Harry Potter LGBTIA+ friendly, and fat obsessed. Is absolutely what i should be doing with my fanfics.
> 
> I'm going to jump around to other characters in time. I'll update the tags as I go!
> 
> Big thanks for MollyWeisser for beta reading the first few chapters. And my Writing Confidant TheAwesomeWriter

It had almost become routine of late. Astor had gotten used to seeing pureblood patriarchs meeting with his parents trying to arrange a potential marriage with his sister.  Astor Greengrass’s family was one of the middle-class purebloods. They were one of the few families that had a claim to pureblood status without resorting to incest to continue over the years. They also had not necessarily had the fortune that some families did.

As a child, he remembered his mother and father having meetings, with various guests, about his older sister Daphne’s prospects. It had increased during the war, although then it was more of ‘if you know what’s good for you,’ sort of situation. 

Although the veiled threats had certainly declined, the proposals of marriage had not. Many attempted to convince his Dad into allowing Daphne to marry into various pureblood Families, and what only they could provide for his daughter. The number of purebloods was becoming smaller with each generation and frankly had been obliterated in public opinion by the amount of them who sided with the Death Eaters.

They always said no, his parents wanted Daphne to marry for love Something that Astor respected. Nevertheless, it was the height of rudeness to decline, so his parents always accepted at least to hear the party out. Astor just wanted someone to enquire about his romantic prospects, even a girl. Not that he would have said yes. He just wanted someone to try. But according to his Dad, “That’s what you’re supposed to do.” Typical.

However, on this particular morning. The Malfoys were over, attempting to facilitate a relationship between Daphne and their son Draco. Astor had remembered Draco, he was hard to forget. Blonde, skinny, and with an attitude problem. Swanning around like he was better than everyone. Which had bit him in the arse, big time. The whole becoming a Death Eater, and then the public shaming thing.

Still, he had particularly gotten a kick out of the reaction when he’d opened the door. He’d got in at about three AM and was grumpy about being woken up by all the noise. So, he greeted the Malfoys in nothing but his underwear, a long t-shirt, smeared eyeliner, and a whole lot of glitter. It had been a great night. Nothing beats doing jelly shots off someone’s muscular abs. A perfect way to spend a Thursday night.

Their reaction had been a picture. Mr. Malfoy looked shocked and attempted to keep his composure. Mrs. Malfoy turned away dignified. Draco went bright red, and if Astor wasn’t overtired, he’d have been sure Draco was checking him out.

Astor’s Dad, Cyril batted him away from the door. “Sorry about that. This is Astor, our youngest, he’s just being dramatic,” Cyril said, giving him a side-eye.

Astor smirked, “I don’t particularly enjoy being woken up at Ten in the morning, after going out the night before. Especially when the doorbell is pressed incessantly.”

“Hmm. Well good morning. Cyril, perhaps we could get down to business,” Mr. Malfoy commented politely, but clearly very unimpressed with Astor. Which, considering he was a former Death Eater who had been to prison, Astor did not give a toss.

Astor wandered back to his bedroom and slipped upstairs to the bathroom as the lock on the downstairs was always dodgy. He showered, cleaning off the glitter and eyeliner and letting it slip away down the gurgling plug hole.

The meeting was still going on when he walked into the kitchen, out of boredom and curiosity. He waved his wand and leaned against the cabinet. Starting a symphony of magic, flour burst like a cloud of whiteness, floating and mixing with water, sugar, and butter, a mixture being created mid-air. He found it easy if he concentrated. If he were distracted… well, it could get messy. He smiled as pastry formed and rested itself on a buttered pan. Apples bobbing out of the bowl and across the room as they sliced themselves in the air. They mixed with cinnamon sticks that broke and snapped and became a powder as sugar and water mixed in the air. It was a strange but amusing sight. Astor waved his wand and the filling glided down into the pastry and covered itself up like a blanket.

The tip of his wand became almost like a flame, as the pie circled around. Slowly and evenly cooking itself without nearing an oven. Astor smiled as he pressed a finger on the golden-brown pastry it was warm enough to be eaten. Contented Astor opened the back door and stood on red brick pavers. Pockets of grass poking sporadically between them. Behind him, he heard someone step onto the deck. Astor turned his head and saw Draco Malfoy in neat black designer robes, his white-blonde hair styled back, his grey eyes looking tired and done. “Hey. Uhh. Can I help you?” Astor asked, folding his arms.

“You must be Astor..” Draco said politely, his tone suggesting he didn’t expect to see anyone out here.

“I be him,” Astor replied curtly. “And we have met before...we were both Slytherins...”

“To be honest, I don’t remember many students in the years below me… I was distracted..” Draco explained diplomatically.

“Yeah. Being a Death Eater and plotting to kill our headmaster will take up a lot of time,” Astor commented wryly. Draco tensed up in reply. “It was a joke.” Astor raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“People died. It wasn’t a joke,” Draco said with a level of self-loathing` that impressed even Astor.

Astor squinted. “No offence. You didn’t kill anyone. In fact, the one you did have to kill was killed by someone else. And anyway, I am fairly sure I was dormmates with someone who’s now in Azkaban, who killed more than you.”

A hint of a smile momentarily flickered across Draco’s face, “It’s still my fault..”

Astor put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, “So what? Look you have to move on at some point, it’s not like you’re sitting in prison.” Astor said, elbowing him. “Which also makes me wonder why you're here anyway...”

“I’m in the bathroom,” Draco replied quietly. “I was hoping to ask for directions.”

Astor rolled his eyes. “I meant more generally. No offence, you don’t exactly seem enthusiastic about marrying my sister.”

Draco sighed witheringly, which only caused Astor to chuckle. “My parents, they’re frustrated by lack of interest in getting married. Not that there’s anything wrong with your sister.”

“I mean. There’s a lot wrong with my sister,” Astor commented as he walked back inside nodding as he began to understand. “But if it makes you feel better, my father will say no.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

“Because he always does, he likes keeping the gifts they try to win him over with..” Astor said wryly. “Mum and Dad want Daphne to marry for love. So in a few days, your father will get an Owl from my Dad, saying thank you. But no thank you and suggesting that if you and Daphne wanted to date of your own choice then the conversation might be had again.”

Draco smiled and laughed. Feeling the tension defused, Astor looked Draco up and down, “Now would you like some pie?” He gestured to the steaming pie. “Save you from going back in there.” Draco looked a little surprised.

“Oh, sure if you like,” Draco said with polite hesitation.

Carefully Astor cut into the pie using the knife to pull out a thin slice and place it on a plate. He used a fork and offered a bite to Draco. “I promised it’s not poisoned.” Hesitant, Draco leaned in and took the bite-sized piece.

Astor watched with amusement as Draco’s eyes lit up. Astor offered the fork, and Draco sat down at the kitchen counter. He immediately began enthusiastically eating the rest of it, seemingly savouring every bite. “This is amazing! Better than any pie the house-elves have ever made.”

“Well, I tend to find that any cooking done by someone who isn’t in servitude tends to be pretty good,” Astor pointed out. He wasn’t certain but Draco did keep looking at him curiously. “Would you like more then?” He offered curiously. He’d never had someone enjoy anything he baked this much outside of his family.

“Please,” Draco nodded politely. Draco and Astor sat down at the dining table next to the kitchen and cut Draco a large piece and himself a small slither. Draco excused himself to the bathroom and returned and stared at the pie. “So? You went out last night?”

“Oh yeah. Me and my friend Daniel went out to The Market, it’s a gay bar in Soho. We go there a couple of times a week.”

“But last night was a Thursday?” Draco frowned.

“Yeah. Last night was Student night, drinks are cheap, less seedy old men. And I can wander around in a crop top and jeans until I’ve kissed more boys than I have limbs.”

Draco's face seemed to go red, and he inhaled a few more bites before he ventured to ask another question. “So you’re not seeing anyone?”

“Me? Pft. No why?” Astor asked curiously. Not wanting to get his hopes up.

Draco looked up slowly, he looked genuinely uncertain, “Perhaps if you're free. You might let me take you to dinner?” Draco asked, his voice a little shaky. “Saturday perhaps.”

“Ah. My friends are coming over and we’re playing C&C”

Draco looked at him blankly.

“Castles and Chimera’s? It’s a dice-based roleplaying game. It’s like the Wizard version of Dungeons and...right..” Astor trailed off as Draco seemed to look like he’d spoken in parseltongue. “You should come over, I always cook, and then we play until it’s late. You’ll have fun. Trust me. And then we could do dinner Sunday night? Or lunch? I’m not fussed?” Astor encouraged.

The closed door to the living room opened and out strode Mr. Malfoy.

Behind him walked Cyril his best to look apologetic. “I do hope you understand we’ll consider. But it certainly isn’t a choice we can make one morning.”

“It’s fine Cyril,” Mr. Malfoy said cordially. His eyes turned to Draco who had a forkful of pie in his mouth. Draco swallowed quickly, causing Astor to have to stifle a giggle. “Are you eating?” Lucius questioned unimpressed.

“I came back from the bathroom and Astor asked me to try his pie,” Draco explained politely. “It is a really good Apple Pie, Father. You know Apples are my favourite” Draco answered, his tone becoming more formal than it had minutes earlier.

Lucius let out a withering sigh. Mrs. Malfoy nudged him from behind, annoyed at her Husband’s attitude. “We better be going,” Mr. Malfoy said politely.

Draco nodded disappointed. Astor patted Draco’s hand warmly. “Come over Saturday, we’ll have fun! Trust me?” Astor suggested. Something about Draco, made him want to spend more time with him.

“I’ll be there” Draco nodded agreeing. Astor smiled and gave Draco a cordial hug, a gesture which surprised Draco and yet didn’t pull away from him. Astor was a huggy person.

“Come along Draco,” Mrs. Malfoy said with polite coolness. Draco nodded, quickly pulling away from Astor’s hug and walking over to his parents. “Thank you for your hospitality, we’ll apparate outside.”

“I’ll see you out,” Cyril said with a polite smile.

“I’ll send you an owl,” Draco said to Astor as he followed his parents.

Astor watched Draco follow his parents outside.

Daphne who had grabbed herself a glass of water from the fridge walked over to Astor. “You gave him some of the pie? I thought you were saving that for dessert tonight.”

“He looked like he needed it” Astor admitted with a shrug. “He’s skin and bone. He needs a good feed if I got my hands on him. I’d spoil him.”

“Draco showed more interest in you than he did me..” Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I get the feeling he wasn’t here by choice” Astor pointed out.

“Well obviously. But usually, they try to Feign interest.” Daphne added. “He’s even more uninterested than he was at Hogwarts.”

Astor laughed. “To you. To you...”


	2. Chapter 2

Astor sighed and took a sip from the open can of coke that sat on the kitchen counter near the stove. The oven was warm and currently heating a roasted chicken he’d spent the morning stuffing and marinating.

Apparently, he put too much effort into cooking for his mates. As his Dad commented that if he put that effort into getting a job, he would be a millionaire.

Astor had elected not to mention he had received four owls that week from Draco Malfoy, who seemed rather excited to hang out. He hadn’t told the others yet. As only William had been a Slytherin and he… well, he had been a bit of an outcast. There was a special place for Muggleborn Slytherins during the Wizarding War.

Oddly, as much as every pureblood loathed him. A concerning amount of pureblood girls slept with him. Astor’s working theory was some sort of forbidden desire. He was just irritated by having to stay up late in the common room so William could get laid.

The fireplace lit up and Edgar climbed out, his belly hanging a few inches out the bottom of his shirt. His hair was now down to his shoulders and was looking a little oily. He held a pile of books and papers in his arms. “Hey, Astor. Can I start setting up?” Edgar asked.

“Yeah go ahead,” Astor nodded. He turned and saw Edgars big fat ass bending over the table. It was a pity he was straight. Although if he was gay, Edgar was certain he’d have to fight Daniel for him. And frankly, he was happy to leave him to Daniel. Big guys were great, but Astor enjoyed the journey. Seeing someone become utterly enormously fat. But He suspected with his luck he’d end up with some vegan twink. “Oh, we’ve got an extra player coming tonight.”

“Have they prepared their character?” Edgar asked looking up startled.

“Err. No, I'm going to help him over dinner,” Astor explained.

“Right. Well if we were not held up. I think I can figure out where he can join the party,” Edgar decided, sitting down on a chair. He summoned up a bottle of Pepsi and opened it, took a swig, grimaced, and cast a cooling charm on the bottle.

Astor grinned Edgar was literally addicted to eating. No one gets to Edgar’s enormous, overfed size, by accident. Astor was almost certain he couldn’t go at least ten minutes without snacking. It’s why our C&C games were Beautifully chaotic.

The Floo erupted again, and the muscular cut figure of William climbed out, he was wearing a tank top with the logo of his local gym ‘Bull Fitness’ emblazoned upon it. “Fuck that smells good. You’re going to make me fat Astor.”

“If we dated. That would so happen. Just don’t fall in love with a chef or you are screwed my friend,” Astor laughed.

“Thank God I’m straight, although I’ve heard stories to maybe agree to a BJ if you get me plastered enough.”

Edgar and Astor grimaced. “Dude...” Edgar shook his head.

“Yeah. That’s not happening. I’m not here to pleasure straight boys. That’s what your hands are for,” Astor commented as he pulled out the chicken and all the roast vegetables and placed a tray out.

“Still. The offer is there, damn that looks good. If Daniel doesn’t hurry up they’ll miss out,”

“Daniel hardly eats. They have a small stomach," Astor commented. “I’ll put a plate aside.” The doorbell rang and echoed through the kitchen, “I’ll get it, and don’t touch the chicken," He glared at William pointing a finger at him.

Astor walked to the front door and tugged it open. Draco Malfoy stood in a nice shirt and pressed pants, looking mildly terrified. “Hello,” he said nervously.

“Hey. You're here!” Astor grinned and threw his arms around Draco pulling him into a hug. “Come in!”

Draco stood there awkwardly. “I would but I’m being hugged.”

Astor pulled away and whacked his shoulder. “Did you get those pastries I sent with my owls...”

“All delicious," Draco smiled with enthusiasm. “I wanted to make them last but I couldn’t stop myself? I made such a mess of myself. You wouldn’t believe it," Draco chuckled.

“I actually think I would,” Astor commented quietly. Draco met his eyes, which widened slightly. Then relaxed and he smiled blushing. Astor grinned and tapped his chin. “Come on. My mates are waiting.”

“Right,” Draco nodded, hesitation on his face.

Astor took his hand, “they don’t bite.”

Draco clasped it tightly, “I’m not exactly someone people instantly like.”

“Pft” Astor dismissed. “I like you.”

Draco smiled, “you’re in a small group. With my mother.”

Astor laughed, “that can’t be true. Guys. This is Draco. He is going to be joining us," Astor explained as he led Draco into the kitchen.

Everyone stared. William genuinely tensed his muscular arms becoming that little bit more muscular. Veins bulging. Edgar stopped and stared, eyes wide in confusion, like he was seeing a mirage.

Then there was Daniel. A skinny twink who frankly rivalled me. Although I was more flexible, and when I breathed in could feel the backside of my ribs. They were of mixed descent, Mum a Vietnamese Immigrant and their Dad who was from Blackpool. Daniel was standing, their arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Judging me hard.

“This is Daniel, they’re nonbinary. So, they prefer They/Them pronouns,” Astor explained, Draco nodded and looked like I’d spoken parseltongue. “That’s William, he was with me in Slytherin. And that’s Edgar he was in Hufflepuff.”

Edgar waved awkwardly.

“Perhaps this was a mistake," Draco winced.

“Shush. Your staying," Astor dismissed. “I baked you a pie.”

“Ooooh. Apple again?”

“Apple and Blueberry” Astor grinned. He pulled out plates, laying them out on the table.

“Where’s my pie?” William frowned, his chest deflating, as he breathed out.

“Because I’m trying to impress him. He gets pie," Astor said rolling his eyes.

“Fatten him up you mean," Daniel whispered into my ear. Astor shot him a rueful look.

“Perhaps. Or maybe I just like cooking for people. Because otherwise, we can do take out next week.”

“No!” came the firm answer from everyone.

“Thought as much,” Astor grinned, as he began carving and disassembling the chicken.

“So you were all friends at Hogwarts?” Draco asked, trying to be casual.

“Yeah, well Astor and I became friends because you Purebloods are assholes. Muggleborn Slytherins weren’t exactly popular," He grunted glowering.

“I’m pureblood,” Astor pointed out.

“Yeah, but you were small and tiny. So it didn’t really count," William commented wryly.

“Well, I’m sorry. I apologise if I ever treated you badly," Draco admitted honestly.

Astor was half expecting it to sound more rehearsed. But it wasn’t, it was sad and guilt-ridden.

Everyone else noticed too, and William whacked him hard on the shoulder, making Draco jump slightly. “All in the past. Got me laid more times than I can count," He grinned boasting.

Draco nodded awkwardly.

“So. Have you played C&C before?” Daniel asked.

“I haven’t. Astor said it was fun," Draco smiled. “But I don’t quite know what to expect.”

“Oh. It’ll be interesting. It goes off the rails. And Astor always tries to sleep with everything that moves," William laughed.

“I can’t help it. If my default attitude is to play a slut," Astor said as he served up the roast onto a series of plates.

Draco looked momentarily horrified. “But it’s just fantasy right?”

“Obviously. That’s the point," Edgar nodded. “If you did a little less of it, we’d get more done.”

“Alright Dinner,” Astor said, cutting the conversation off. Everyone grabbed plates and sat down. Draco waited and sat down at the end of the table next to Astor.

“Pass me a character sheet,” Astor said, reaching to Edgar.

“Err...here we go,” Edgar said, shoving in a forkful of food. “What role are you going to play?”

“Err..” Draco said looking at Astor.

“So you have roles, like rogue, barbarian, archer, bard, professor, and magizoologist, There’s also Cultist. But they’re iffy,” Astor explained. “It’s sort of like which job. So I wouldn’t recommend rouge because you made a rubbish assassin In real life.”

William choked on his drink. “Astor!”

“What? I’m not wrong. He could not kill Dumbledore. RIP, so rubbish assassin. So I’d probably say barbarian, archer, or a bard," Astor chuckled.

“Dude too soon," William grimaced.

“Maybe Barbarian? I’ve always been a good dueller?” Draco said chuckling. “And Astor is correct. I was terrible at it. But frankly, any sixteen-year-old asked to kill someone like Dumbledore would fail. I was supposed to fail.”

“Really?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“Voldemort gave me a task. I was supposed to fail at. He expected me to fail, so he could hurt me to punish my father.”

“That’s messed up," William winced.

“So you were like a newbie given a high-level quest," Edgar nodded slowly.

Draco looked at Astor, who nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Dumbledore was very calm and patient about it. But I couldn’t...”

“That makes you the better person,” Astor admitted.

“He still died,” Draco sighed.

“Yeah. Except you did not kill him. You could have. But you didn’t, you’re not exactly Harry Potter levels of good. But you’re not evil either," Edgar commented as he shovelled in a mouthful of food.

“I suppose this isn't a great dinner conversation,” Draco muttered, taking a few bites of his food.

“Well, it’s probably good to talk about. If you haven’t....” Astor said, rubbing Draco’s thigh.

He smiled at Astor appreciatively. They ate and Astor helped Draco craft his character. A level 20, Half Veela, Barbarian, with skills in diplomacy, potions, charisma, climbing, transfiguration, bladed weapons, and survival.

“As you walk further into the Labyrinth following the trail of blood and corpses. The stench becomes pungent, hanging in your nose. Up ahead a flickering candle suddenly becomes sniffed out. Roll a perception check,” Edgar said pausing and stuffing in a mouthful of crisps.

A clatter of dice as the four players rolled their dice and called out their numbers.

“Alright Draco, you can see a figure six foot tall and hulking. Broken chains swinging from his horns. William, you rolled a one, you just see darkness. Astor, you’re able to see a little more than Draco. You're certain it’s the Minotaur. Daniel, you see the same as Draco.”

“It’s the Minotaur. I don’t know if he’s seen us yet," Astor commented, putting on a fake whisper. “I draw my bow, ready to aim an arrow at his eyes.”

“The Minotaur turns in your direction. It throws his head back and roars loudly. Bends over and runs toward you,” Edgar commented.

“Shit. I shoot my arrow and then roll to dodge?” Astor winced.

“You have time to do one or the other.”

“I’m going to dodge,” Astor said, rolling his d20. “Eighteen.”

“You dodge, and he barrels toward you, narrowly missing," Edgar commented.

“So when I want to attack him. I roll this dice and add this number to the number," Draco asked me.

“Yeah. You will get the hang of it. It helps if you have points in it. But it’s not required," Astor smiled.

“Right," Draco nodded and smiled. “I want to attack him with my sword.”

“Right roll your dice.”

“It’s these two right?” Draco checked as he picked up his D20 and D6. Astor nodded and Draco rolled coming to a stop near the centre of the table. “Fifteen, four, and six.”

“You hit, and Your weapon slices down his back. He roars in pain and swings around. You notice his eyes are missing and instead he has two bloody eye sockets. We are in a combat phase. Roll initiative...”

  
It was past one AM when they finally wrapped up. Astor was yawning, casting a charm on the dirty dishes to wash themselves, as Draco and William ate slices of pie. Draco had a considerably bigger quarter.

“So” Daniel nudged Astor. “You and Draco?”

“Nothing to excite you. I’m seeing where it goes. Plus, he sort of seemed like he was lonely," Astor admitted.

“You know you can’t fix him. Come on..”

“What no? That’s not what I meant. I just, I think he just wants someone to see him for more than his baggage. And he loves my cooking...”

“Almost as enthusiastic as Edgar," Daniel nodded.

“Merlin, if Draco becomes that size that would be impressive...” Astor whispered wryly.

“The way he’s inhaling that pie. It might happen," Daniel smirked.

“Well. I’ve learnt my lesson. Not push it on guys. Win them over with my cooking and sabotage any diets.”

“Secret to any successful relationship. Lies and sabotage.” Daniel pointed out chuckling. “Anyway, I better go. And use a condom...”

“Oh shut up," Astor hissed.

“Huh?” Draco blinked, “Bye Daniel. It was nice to meet you," Draco waved, crumbs on his chin.

“Nice to meet you too,” Daniel smiled. “Just so you know. Astor is your problem now.”

“Watch it you,” Astor said, whacking the back of his head.

Draco smiled wryly. “The Pie is really good...”

Astor chuckled, “there’s more anytime you're here.”

“I’m going to floo home, might stop for a snack on the way,” Edgar commented, rubbing his belly.

“Night Edgar,” William said. “Are you crashing here Draco?”

“Well, I probably shouldn't,” Draco admitted.

“If you’re worried. You can sleep in the spare room with me.” William winked.

Astor sighed, “Well you don’t have to.”

Draco looked at his pie and hesitated. “Did you still want to go have lunch or dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh absolutely," Astor smirked incredulously.

“Good. Well, I ought to go home then. I don’t want to rush things," Draco admitted honestly.

William raised an eyebrow. “Hmmmmmm,"

Astor shot him a look. “Careful. I don’t judge the people you’ve dated.”

“Who said I was judging. I am just saying I’m impressed you're dating someone with restraint. You are almost as slutty as I am," William grinned.

Astor went a bright red. “Ummm...thanks," He admitted horrified. “Thanks.”

“I don’t mind," Draco muttered awkwardly. “My baggage is frankly worse than sleeping around a little.”

“A little is an understatement. I’ve got so many stories," William added unhelpfully.

“Go to bed. Before I strangle you," Astor snapped.

“Alright. Alright,” William said, raising his hands in surrender. “Night Astor. Nice to meet you Draco.” He nodded smirking to himself, as he walked into the foyer and the sound of creaking stairs.

“Oh, Merlin. I want to kill him," Astor groaned cupping his face.

“They’re your friends. They’re keeping you honest," Draco reassured. “And it doesn’t bother me you’ve slept with other guys.”

“We haven’t even been on a date. And we’re already having this conversation," Astor sniffed and started to cry.

“I told you it’s fine really,” Draco said reaching out and rubbing Astor’s back.

“You’re just saying that. No one ever wants to date me. Okay! They just, they always want to fuck...me”.

“I’d prefer to take it slow. I can’t afford to rush," Draco admitted. “I don’t really have many options.”

Astor looked up; “Oh,” he said a little surprised. “Right…well. I suppose that’s good” he smiled, “Merlin you must think I’m a mess.”

“Hardly," Draco reassured, as he let Astor cuddle into his arms. Astor lay his head against Draco’s chest. They hadn’t yet kissed, and he was already crying in front of him. Draco’s arms wrapped around him. “I’ll stay if it makes you feel better,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to,” Astor sniffed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Draco hugged Astor, “Maybe I’ll stay we can cuddle. You can feed me more pie," Draco chuckled. “You indulge my sweet tooth too much.”

Astor nuzzled. Breathing in Draco’s cologne that was mixed with sweat, “I like to spoil my boyfriend. Not that you’re my boyfriend yet I mean...”

Draco smiled and pulled Astor a little bit and cupped his face tightly. “Perhaps you’ll become more than that” Draco teased as he leaned his face toward Astor. Astor blushed hard as Draco kissed him, their lips meeting and began to move gently with one another. Stubble dragging against his cheek. As. Their kissing was gentle and exploratory. Astor perhaps even holding back, but he didn’t mind. Draco was a decent kisser. When their lips pulled apart Draco was smiling, and he pulled Astor back into his arms. “I’m staying. You promised me breakfast.” He commented.

“There’s half a pie. If you want to take that to bed," Astor commented.

“Eat in bed?” Draco questioned uncertainly.

“Mhmmm. I’ll feed it to you if you like," Astor suggested calmly. Trying to hide his nerves.

“Okay,” Draco agreed. “That sounds rather deviant.”

“That’s the best kind.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco smiled in amusement as he saw Astor’s slim figure talking to the maître. He was puffing and had a few bags in his hands. He sweetly apologised to passing diners. Draco took another bite of the garlic bread.

“Hi. Sorry, I’m late," He apologised, placing the bags down, both bulging with books. He came around and kissed Draco’s lips tenderly.

“You were a few minutes late. You don’t need to fuss," Draco reassured. “Couldn’t resist shopping?”

“What no!” Astor protested as he thumped down in the seat.

Draco grinned in amusement, “I ordered. I got something you’ll like.”

“Good. Although it’s a Pizza Express it’s hard to go wrong," Astor said, eating a slice of garlic bread.

“Edgar suggested it. I wanted to take you out somewhere Muggle,” Draco commented.

“Look at you," Astor chuckled wryly.

“Are your parents still buying your ‘men’s club’ excuses?” Astor teased. “I can still forge a membership card if you need one.”

“For now,” Draco mused. “I know how my parents will react when we tell them.”

“‘Maybe they will love me? I never get to see the manor. Unless it is specific, parentless circumstances," Astor pointed out.

“Oh. Would you prefer I don’t come over to your place?” Draco commented.

“I wouldn’t mind feeling a little less like a dirty little secret," Astor said quietly. “Especially now that we’re having sex.”

Draco looked aghast. “Not in public. And I adore you, just I’d rather keep discussions about our private life. In private.”

“Don’t be a prude," Astor grinned. “Actually. Because you constantly dodge this question every single time, I bring it up. So Draco, how?”

Draco winced. Thankfully, the waiter arrived bringing a supreme pizza, and a meat lover’s pizza, and placed them down. “Thank you,” Draco smiled at the waiter. “Food is here, oh and could you get my boyfriend a coke.”

“Of course,” The Waiter nodded.

“Look at you using the B-word” Astor grinned as Draco started on the pizza. “In public too.”

“Well. You are," Draco said wolfing down bites. “Two years of us.”

“It’s Stockholm syndrome," Astor replied, lifting a pizza and taking hungry bites. “Hey. You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Draco frowned. “You didn’t ask one?” He said eating a slice of pizza.

“I was going to. Do you want to have children?”

“I’ve said before, event-...” Draco trailed off, as stood at the window looking amused were Pansy and Blaise. They tapped on the glass looking at Draco questioningly. He turned away. “Well. It’s not something we need to rush into.”

Astor rolled his eyes, “Considering I’ll be doing the work. That’s fine. I meant more of a number. I always thought that if I got married in the next couple of years, I’d probably have at least eight...but if we waited, I’d have to round it down to six or seven.”

Draco choked; it was for two reasons. Particularly as he knew Astor ached for children, but he had not realised that meant enough children to rival the Weasleys. And secondly, because Blaise and Pansy, dressed to the nines, were walking straight to their table.

“Draco!” Pansy smiled her dark hair had grown out and was curled slightly. Nevertheless, she had the right amount of demure. Blaise was by her side, smirking in a fitted purple and burgundy suit. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m having dinner with a friend,” Draco said, shoving the pizza slice practically in whole. Blaise grimaced, and Astor frowned.

“Friend am I now ?” He questioned hurt.

Draco winced, “Boyfriend” He corrected after swallowing.

“Boyfriend? Please, we would know if you were gay," Pansy said slightly shaken, as she drew up a chair. Pansy stared at Astor and squinted at him with distaste. “Do I know you?”

“He’s Daphne’s younger brother,” Draco said deciding food was the only safe option at the table. “Astor, this Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini.”

“Oh yeah. I think I caught you eating her out in the dorm corridor during my fifth year," Astor commented to Blaise. “I thought you could have done better. But evidently not...”

Draco suppressed his smile and bit into a slice of pizza. Pansy looked unimpressed, “That’s not true. I was very committed to you Draco; you must believe me.”

“Right,” Astor said, rolling his eyes. “Is there a reason you're still here? Or can we get back to our date...”

“Draco. Why are you teasing this young man? Tell him that you're straight," Pansy insisted.

“But I am gay?” Draco replied, cupping Astor’s hand, “why is that surprising that I’m happy.”

“Well,” Blaise started. “You’ve never exactly shown interest in other guys.”

“Harry," Astor coughed into a napkin; Draco shot a glare at Astor who grinned. “Still...he’s gay trust me I know. But it’s never going to be completely obvious to others. It’s about self-discovery," Astor dismissed. “And considering we’ve been dating for two years. I figure I’d know if he wasn’t.”

“Two years?” Pansy squinted. “And you never bothered to mention him once.”

“Well your dating Blaise, why is it relevant to my ex-girlfriend who I date? And I hardly see you," Draco pointed out. “You don’t mind if I order dessert do you, Astor,"

“Go ahead," Astor smiled.

“You’re getting fat,” Blaise commented looking down at Draco.

Draco without hesitating lifted his shirt and a fat pale belly bulged out. “Really? How kind to point it out.”

Astor sniggered grinning, “Can we get back to our meal. Or are you two going to keep hovering like a bad smell.”

Draco smiled at Astor admiringly. He cupped his hand. Perhaps eight children were in the future, “Are you certain you want children so badly?” Draco asked.

“You know I do,” Astor said, eyes flicking to Pansy.

“Well. I’m happy to have eight children, If that’s what you want," Draco reasoned, he wasn’t truly convinced. But he was certain this was the sort of topic that would hopefully drive Blaise and Pansy away.

Pansy gasped for air as if she might choke. “Eight? Draco are you mad? Surely you’re joking.”

Astor’s face looked like a kid at Christmas. “Merlin, I love you, Dray.”

“Dray?” Pansy laughed.

“Your parents must love him,” Blaise said dryly.

Every inch of Draco tensed, “Of course, they’re happy as he’s a pureblood," Draco talked through his teeth.

“So, they don’t?” Blaise grinned.

“I told you they do. And they support it," Draco bluffed.

“They don’t know. Interesting and you’ve been dating for two years," Pansy grinned. “I wonder what they’d say if they found out.”

“Well, they know. So nothing would happen, they’ve even had dinner with my parents," Astor bluffed, trying to help.

“Come on. Pansy let’s leave them to it," Blaise encouraged.

Draco tried to mask his horror as they left, he waited until they were away. “Waiter. Bill please?”

“Draco?” Astor frowned. “What about dessert?”

“We need to go home. You need to meet my parents tonight. Because if I know Blaise, he’s going to make sure my parents find out," Draco tensed.

“Oh....well, I suppose we’d have to tell them at some point?”

Draco nodded. “If this goes horribly wrong?”

“You can move in, sure,” Astor smirked.

Draco rubbed his face, “fuck” he muttered under his breath.

“It’ll be fine. Probably. Maybe...Ish..” Astor offered.

Draco sighed. Tonight had not gone as planned, the ring box felt heavy in his pocket. They paid left and appeared back to Malfoy manor; Draco saw the lights on the sitting room as they walked towards the foreboding doors. Draco opened them ushering Astor in, his heart was in his stomach. The moment the doors opened he could hear Pansy’s voice chatting away.

“Fuck," Draco sighed under his breath.

Astor smiled and snogged Draco, long firm, and reassuring. It helped immensely. He held his head high and let his fingers intertwine with Astor. He led him up the stone stairs, Pansy’s voice becoming louder as some horrific sirens call.

“Good Evening Mother, Good Evening Father," Draco said firmly, with no hesitation in his voice. Narcissa looked at Draco, her head whipping around at the sound of his voice. Her face plucked, at the sight of Astor beside him. Lucius was squinting, clearly undecided how he’d react. “This is Astor Greengrass, my boyfriend.”

“So it is true,” Narcissa commented. “You have been defiling yourself with this Faggot.”

“Last time I checked; I was very sure that I wasn’t a pile of sticks. And Although Draco has absolutely defiled me, how could I not let him," Astor commented with a plateful smile.

Narcissa didn’t seem amused by Astor.

“And you’ve been seeing him behind our backs for how long," Lucius asked flatly.

“I don’t think dating someone at my own pace is doing something behind your back. Certainly, I wasn’t planning on introducing him yet," Draco replied. “And it isn’t like you’d hadn’t been ready to organize becoming betrothed to his sister.”

“That’s entirely different,” Lucius replied. “He doesn’t particularly bring status or will be a proper relationship.”

“And he’s hardly someone who’d be a model pureblood," Pansy added smarmily.

“That’s because I’m not,” Astor said, crossing his arms. “Because frankly, that’s not really a thing anymore because what was it," Astor tapped his chin. “Oh, that’s right there was this wizarding war where Pure Bloods mostly chose the wrong side. And their leader --who was a half-blood by the way-- was killed by another half-blood," Astor added, folding his arms.

The looks on his parents would have been entertaining in any other situation.

“But you are fine with Draco being a Death Eater,” Lucius said with a dismissive snort.

“Of course. Because he hasn’t killed anyone or gone to prison for it, unlike you,” Astor added.

“You’re a rather rude boy,"

“Well. I don’t put up with assholes particularly well.”

“Draco. I think it’s truly clear we don’t approve of this relationship," Narcissa warned coldly.

“I don’t think that matters. Because it’s not going to change my opinions on Astor," Draco replied. “I love him.”

Astor smiled, blushing.

“Blaise? Pansy? Are you two content with smirking like escapees from Bedlam?” Draco smirked.

“Well, we think this whole thing is ridiculous. Your parents ought to have put a stop to this whole escapade," Blaise insisted. “What do you really expect to happen? That this will last.”

“Yes. That I will marry Astor, and not long after he’ll be pregnant. The first of at least eight children, they’ll all be boys. We’ll spoil them and I’ll happily worship the ground Astor walks on. As he keeps me fed, and I keep him happy," Draco insisted. “I know deep down that this isn’t a fling. That this isn’t something you can dismiss. My feelings for Astor are real, I love him.”

Astor smiled at Draco almost crying in happiness.

Draco sighed and looked at the unimpressed looks of his parents. He knew what he had to do.

“We won’t approve of this,” Lucius commented.

“That doesn’t matter,” Draco said, turning to Astor. “I was planning to do this during dessert. When I first started seeing you, you knew how much trouble I had opening up. But you helped me, with hugs and food. I have some fat rolls now that are completely your fault. But you helped me for the first time find happiness and see a future where it could be us," Draco kissed Astor’s hands tightly, kneeled down, and pulled out a navy ring box. “I know two years isn’t long. But I’m aching to have you by my side, to ravish you and see you bloom before my eyes. I want to grow fat and round and greedy as my husband keeps me full and content. Happy in domestic life, with our many children. I want to grow old with you Astor Archibald Greengrass, so will you Marry me.”

Astor whose face was now wet with tears. Nodded. “Yes. Merlin yes.”

“Good. Let’s go home to yours. And tonight, we’ll start building our lives together," Draco smiled, as he took the ring and kissed Astor’s hand before slipping it on.

“And what will you do for Money Draco? Hmm, get a job?” Narcissa questioned. “Do stop this charade.”

“Do you really think I’m naive enough to have not seen this coming? I have set up an account in my name. It contains a small portion of the Malfoy fortune and yet a fortune in its own right. We will be fine," Draco insisted. Astor looked at Draco with pride. “I got the idea from C&C. Being prepared for any outcome because you don’t know when you’ll end up having to fight for everything.”

Astor grinned. “I love that I’ve ruined you.”

“Improved me," Draco grinned back. “I think it’s time I left for good. We’ll pack my stuff and be gone in an hour.”

“If I find it’s true that you’ve stolen from...”

“Father, let me be plain. Our fortune is so vast, you frankly won’t ever notice. But now I can provide a life for my boyfriend. But if you want to pursue it with the Wizengamot, go on. But are they really going to side with a cantankerous bitter old man? Or the son who chose love?” 

Draco smiled at Astor. He looked at Blaise and Pansy. Their expressions of glee had long since faded. “I don’t think we’ll be talking for a long time. You understand that I hope. Goodbye Father. Goodbye Mother.”

Draco led Astor upstairs and they packed all of Draco’s clothes and things into his trunk, leaving behind a spartan room with antique furniture. Lucius and Narcissa didn’t say goodbye.

“Are you sure about this?” Astor asked Draco as they dragged a trunk outside.

“I am. They expected a certain life for me, and I don’t want that. I never have,” Draco said as he kissed Astor’s cheek. “Let’s go home, and perhaps make a baby.”

Astor beamed, as he draped his arms over Draco. “Well, then I’m going to stuff you full of cake and ice cream and ride you like a stallion,” Astor grinned giggling.

“That sounds perfect.” Draco smiled in relief.

“So, how much money did you put aside?”

“About two million Galleons, I believe.”

Astor’s eyes widened, “Exactly how rich are your family...”

“Very,” Draco said wryly. “Come on.” The pair apparated, and the night went quiet. Although if they had stayed on the grounds, they might have heard the weeping of a woman who lost her son.


End file.
